It has been a conventional practice in radio communication systems to collect location information indicating a location in a target measurement area and radio quality information indicating a radio quality (received signal strength, for example) at the location by using manpower and thereby figure out a blind zone and a low electric field zone in the target measurement area. For example, measurement staffs transport equipment for measuring radio qualities and equipment for measuring locations (such as a GPS) by using measurement vehicles and collect the location information and the radio quality information.
Problems with the above collection method using measurement staffs are enormous cost required for the equipment, and also huge labor cost and a large number of man-hours for the measurement staffs. For this reason, a method to solve these problems by automating the collection work has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). To put it specifically, end user radio terminals are used to measure the locations and the radio qualities in the measurement target area, and an information collection apparatus provided to a network side collects the measurement results.